Hime Hajime
by Aeneid
Summary: The sadistic pair celebrates the New Year as a couple.


This was supposed to be for the New Year, but alas, laziness and lack of inspiration did this to me. Better late than never, I guess?

Dedicated to all the readers of my works. Thank you for reading my fics, and thank you welcoming me so warmly to the fandom last 2012. Because of you guys, I still keep on writing for the Gintama fandom, even though I think my fics are getting too repetitive and unoriginal.

I really can't thank you all enough.

For 2013, please take good care of me!

Also, the reason why I haven't been updating much here is because I've been posting mostly on Tumblr because of the nature of my fics (read: NC-17 to MA fics). I've also been posting on AO3 for that reason. I'll still update The Sweetest Lie from time to time, as well as Of Addiction and Neglect, but I might permanently move to AO3 and Tumblr because of rating restrictions here.

Last note, this is a heavily-edited/watered-down version of the fic. Link to the full version is on my profile page, and I posted this only for preview purposes. I've had to cut down so many scenes because it's not rating appropriate for this site.

In any case, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

* * *

Hime Hajime

* * *

After all of the hassle he went through with the first shrine visit with the Shinsengumi where he ended up 'accidentally' trying to kill Hijikata, he was back in his own pad, exhausted and sleepy. He had been out since 11 in the evening, enjoying the night with the police force, and at the stroke of midnight, he heard the 108 rings of the bell, effectively 'cleansing' him from the supposed 108 emotional desires. He wasn't spiritual, but he did feel a sense of 'cleanliness'. The New Year was, after all, a new beginning of sorts.

After the bells have been rung, him, Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toushirou and Yamazaki Sagaru had headed for the Kanda Shrine for the _hatsumoude_ [1] where, to his surprise, the Yorozuya trio were also at. Pleasantries were exchanged, though as usual, they all ended up irritating one another, with Kondo-san calling Shinpachi his 'brother-in-law', while Hijikata and the Yorozuya _danna_ wanting to outdo one another in whatever aspect they deemed debatable, while he provoked China incessantly. It reached a point wherein she had tried to hit him with her umbrella and had wobbled in the kimono she wore, stumbling into _danna_, who had caught her. He noted that all of them were clad in traditional clothing, but what struck him the most was that China was in a red kimono, white fur draped over her shoulders. He noted that she was wearing a _furisode _[2], which signified her unmarried status.

"Wearing a _furisode_ all of a sudden?" he remarked out loud.

"Our Kagura is _not_ gonna get married anytime soon." Sakata Gintoki said, eyeing him warily. His 'father mode' was on all of a sudden, and acquaintances or not, he was also getting the warning.

"_Danna_, I'm not interested in a brat like her." He said smoothly. "But I doubt anyone can handle this female gorilla—" he dodged the umbrella that swung his way.

"Well fuck you!" she screamed, trying her best to smash his skull open with her moves, but failed to do so. At the third swing, she had crash into the silver-haired samurai, who sighed and shook his head.

"Now, now, China… we've just entered the New Year, and you're already swearing. Didn't you just hear the bell?" he smirked as soon as he saw her cover her mouth with both hands, eyes widening upon realization. "Tch, still a brat."

"Hmph!" and with that, she ran off, the other two males chasing after her.

He _slightly _regretted making her mad, but he knew that she would forget all about it soon enough. Hell, he usually forgot whatever it was that she said to insult him, and that meant she would do the same as well.

Sleep was getting the best of him, and he was ready to call it a night. Instead of taking yet another bath before he went to sleep, he decided to just get dressed in his sleepwear. As soon as he was about to go to his room, the front door opened and there stood China, still clad in that swinging sleeves outfit, a handbag on her arm, and glaring at him. Immediately, she tackled him to the tatami (surprisingly, she had managed to remove her _geta_ [3] before stepping up the elevated floor). "You jerk, what the hell was that about?!"

"… Are you upset about—" before he could even finish, she grabbed the _tomoeri_ [4] and slammed him against the floor, making him wince in pain.

"Of course, you dumbass!" she hit his chest over and over again with her fists. "That was low, you son of a—"

"Woman, I've been doing things to you that could make even a Yoshiwara courtesan blush ever since you turned eighteen. Isn't that enough?" he stared at her with his usual poker-faced expression.

"Hearing you say it is worse than you think! And in front of everyone else too!" she wiped the tears with the back of her hand, which startled him. China never cried, not in front of him. "You stupid jerk, what the hell was I think, going out with someone like you—"

"'Cause you like me, obviously—" he said it so arrogantly that the next strike was extra strong. "Oww." He probably shouldn't have said that, now that he thought about it…

_You really _are_ a dumbass._

"Not anymore." Her piercing azure eyes bore straight into him, slightly alarming him. She really was pissed. "You can go fuck yourself—"

"If there's one thing I'll fuck, it's you." Carefully, as not to ruin her _furisode_, he placed a hand on her nape, pushed her towards him, and kissed her hard. His tongue brushed gently against her lips, probing her to open her mouth, and as soon as she did, he sucked on her tongue greedily. He noticed that she had placed the bow in the front, rather at the back, which made him wonder if she had done this before going to his place.

"So eager." She commented as soon as she pulled away.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's our _hime hajime_." He said, sitting up by propping up his elbows behind him. "If you're not excited, explain to me why your _obi_ is at the front."

Damn, she was hoping he wouldn't notice. "W-well— I just wanted it at the front!" she lied, knowing full well that an obi at the front was a norm in Yoshiwara, but not in Edo. Hell, she even turned her obi from back to front as soon as she was at his doorstep.

"Whatever you say." He said, finally sitting up properly this time and was now untying the obi. "Feels like I'm unwrapping a present."

"I'm still mad at you." She muttered, her hands on his _tomoeri_, slipping it off his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said it so quickly that she blinked back a couple of times before he sighed and shook his head. "There, I said. Now will you be quiet and just let me do what my fantasy dictates me?"

"What _does _your fantasy dictate to you?" she asked him.

"I'll show it to you instead."

* * *

He had carried her into his room, and in there, he had stripped her slowly, kissing every inch of her exposed skin until Kagura had demanded that he removed everything from her, or else, he'd get a beating. Not wanting to get into her bad side, he placed her expensive clothing on the side of his _futon_, folding it half-heartedly before looking at her once more. She was clad in her underclothing, the _hadajuban _[5], and he wondered if she wore no undergarments.

As if reading his thoughts, she grabbed the sides of the skirt and hauled it up until her waist, exposing her nakedness. "… Well?"

Okita nearly turned red at her actions, but tried to compose himself, knowing that her lack of underwear was done to unnerve him. If that was her intention, she was doing a good job; he was rock hard already, and seeing her with no underwear was enough to challenge his self-control.

Sometimes, he wondered if he was such a masochist for doing this, for playing along with China's whims and provocations, and for, at times, bowing to her wishes.

But then again, if he had been too dominating, and she the same, it may turn out to be more than they could handle. Begrudgingly, he had to give way at times, and she did the same, creating harmony, more or less…

Immediately, he grabbed her ankles, hoisted it over his shoulders and lifted her hips up in the process. Just when she began using the heels of her feet to hit his shoulder blades, he placed his hands on the back of her hips and lifted her up once more, his face inches away from her sex.

"H-hey! W-w-w-what are you pla—" Kagura was unable to finish her sentence as she felt him spread her lower lips apart, and at that instance, she felt her face grow hot from embarrassment. "W-w-w-w-w—sadist! S-s-s-stop!"

"Don't wanna." He said, spreading it further apart to stare at the delicate pink folds of her sex. "I like what I'm seeing, so just keep quiet."

"No!" she used her right heel to hit him as hard as she could. "S-stop being such a pervert!"

He sighed, shaking his head before smirking at her. "I told you to keep quiet… guess you wanted to use your lungs that much, huh? I _did_ tell you that I'm showing you what my fantasy dictates."

Kagura screamed at the contact, but felt pleasure building up in the lower part of her body. It felt so acrobatic, as her hips were lifted off the ground, her thighs supported by his shoulders. They usually just do it with her lying down, her legs raised, and thighs spread apart as best as she could.

His tongue was one part of him that she loves and hates at the same time, for Sougo uses it to torture her in ways unimaginable.

Kagura knew she was going to reach her peak earlier than she had expected, with what he was doing. They _did_ agree that today was going to be the day they would give each other their 'firsts', which was also on the _hime hajime_, and them engaging in sexual intercourse for the first time, but she _did not_ expect him to pull this stunt on her.

Okita Sougo, on the other hand, welcomed this experience. He _had_ done this a couple of times on her, but this was the first time he had her at his mercy, with her crying in ecstasy while he explored the place where he knew she ached so much. He knew she was reaching her limit when he felt her getting more wet, and her cries were becoming hoarse and desperate. When he felt his cheeks get wet, Sougo knew it wasn't over yet, and even pressed his thumb against the bundle and stroked her hard and fast.

Kagura was screaming herself hoarse as another wave came her way, and by this time, she was exhausted beyond belief. Her throat was dry, her legs and thighs were numb, and to top it all off…

That bastard was smirking at her, licking his lips and cleaning his hands from the come that had marked his skin. She was quite ready to let her hips hit the soft _futon_ when he grabbed her thighs once more.

"Not yet." When she gave him a murderous glare to at least send the message that she was really serious in gutting him like a fish, he seemed oblivious and unfazed. "Obviously, China… I have to clean you up." The condescending tone was back, and just before she could kick him at the side of his head for that stunt, he pulled her hips straight at him so he could, in his words, 'clean her up'.

With his tongue.

_That sadistic jerk…!_

"Come on."

"Huh?" she didn't expect it to end sooner.

"I need to shower. Help me get cleaned."

* * *

She found herself standing in the changing room of the bathroom alongside Okita, who was undressing. Was it her imagination, or was he stripping himself _slowly_? Not only that, but he was looking at her with _lust_, and just when she would look at him, he would aim his gaze elsewhere.

_Well, two can play at that game._

As if reading her mind, he smirked. "Being a prude again? There's nothing prude about you, except for your lack of experience."

"Says the guy who's still a virgin at twenty-two." She shot back.

"Oh, so you want _me_ to sleep around and gain experience?" at her sour-faced expression, he chuckled. "Kidding."

"Not funny." She muttered before he pulled her for a quick kiss.

"If you say so, you selfish woman." He smirked.

" 'Course." She placed her hands on his nape and pulled him close, licking his lips. "You're _mine_, Okita Sougo."

* * *

The pair stepped inside his small bathroom where he grabbed a stool and sat on it. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Get me clean."

As soon as Kagura grabbed the shower head, he shook his head. "Not like that, China. I can do that by myself. Go down on your knees." When she did what he had said, he raised an eyebrow when she looked at him curiously. "… Well?"

"Well what?" she repeated, nearly causing the young man to slap his forehead at her cluelessness.

"… What do you do again when you kneel in front of a naked guy who is sexually aroused because the girl he tortured earlier is right in front of him and is naked as well?"

Finally, she understood. "… Oh."

" 'Oh' indeed." He replied back sarcastically, disappointed at the slowness of her thought process.

* * *

Half an hour later, with both of them dry from head to toe, the couple headed back to his room to finish what they had intended to do for tonight.

"… So, what excuse did you give _danna_ for tonight?" Sougo knew that Gintoki had never let her out of his sight ever since she had turned sixteen, and was at the age where males, both humans and Amanto alike, began noticing her as a female, and not as the vulgar Yato who lived in Kabuki-cho.

"Told him I was sleeping over at Soyo-chan's place." She said, sitting down on his _futon_, as naked as the day she was born. "She'll cover for me, don't worry."

He knew that the Shogun's younger sister was loyal to Kagura, but still, he was worried that someone would find out, then try to drag her away from him, on the night he had been anticipating ever since they started going out. He would rather die than admit it to anyone, but going out with China was one of the very few things that made him happy. Sougo had been living a rather boring life ever since his sister had passed away, and the same old shit was his routine: wake up, eat breakfast, patrol duty, go back home, take a bath, sleep. Nothing exciting happened anymore until that day when she bluntly told him to go out with her.

_"Oi sadist, go out with me."_ _She said one boring morning in August._

_Immediately, he stared at her as if she had gone insane. The heat wave was particularly bad this time of year, and the young man wondered if the humidity had turned her into a raving lunatic._

_"China, do you even know what you're saying?"_

_"Don't make me repeat myself." She glared._

_"… Fine."_

It was blunt, straight-to-the-point, and it lacked the romantic stuff that most females wanted, but this was China he was talking about. She was hardly feminine, unless you counted the occasions wherein she _really_ acted like a lady, and that was far and few. To his credit, she only acted like a female whenever they had their private moments, and that was when she was begging him to stop teasing her. He had to admit, it was more fun teasing her in private because that was one of the rare times she acted _cute_.

"Sadist, stop staring at the floor and do it already."

He shook his head. Trust her to be a total _tsundere_ until the end. "You're free to leave if you want." He told her.

"I don't wanna." He felt her shake her head against his neck. _I've been waiting for this._

"Okay. No more turning back, China." He said as he laid her down again, his blood-red eyes turning dead serious. "Refuse me again, and I'll—"

"Shut up and just do it." She replied back haughtily.

"Make me." As if to prove his point, he teased her by rubbing the head of his manhood against her opening. "Tch, you really _are_ one horny woman." He smirked upon seeing her flushed face.

"S-shut up! Just put it in, you stupid sadist…!"

"Beg for it."

He nearly raised an eyebrow when she willingly obliged with his dare, knowing very well that she was the type to do the opposite of his demands or requests. Sougo concluded that either China was not herself right now, or was really desperate to do the act. He, too, could not hold on much longer; his self-control was at its breaking point, and he wanted to really _feel_ _her._

Slowly, he guided himself to her entrance and made his way inside slowly, as he did not want to hurt her. Kagura bit her lip to keep her scream to a minimum, as the last thing she wanted was him _stopping_.

"Still feeling okay?" he asked her in his deadpan tone, though his eyes told a different story.

"… Kiss me…?"

Okita nearly came undone at her shy request, complete with a blushing face as she looked away. Despite the fact that they had been together for a while, she had _never, ever_ requested for _anything_. All she had done were demands, and it usually ended up becoming violent whenever he contradicted her. This time around, she was _requesting_ him to _kiss her_.

_'Damn you, China. What the hell have you done to me?!'_

Lowering his face, he pressed his lips against her own, and immediately, the female Yato wrapped her arms around him. She opened her mouth slightly, and he slipped his tongue in to taste her. Slowly, he moved all the way until he had fully sheathed himself inside her. He pulled away for the meantime, hearing her moan of disappointment. "Uncomfortable?"

"A bit… but I guess… this is really how it feels."

"I'll move a bit." Without waiting for her approval, he slid himself out of her, and with one huge thrust, pushed himself inside her that instant, making her scream. "Ah, crap, I'll—"

"M-move faster." She said all of a sudden.

Okita blinked at her, unsure if he had heard it right. "Didn't you hear me? I said, 'Move faster'." She repeated.

"Fine."

"Kagura." He said before he began to thrust. "How does… it feel?"

The sandy-haired man never got a reply as she was too engrossed with the unfamiliar sensation that was happening. At first, it had been really uncomfortable (she never knew he was _that huge_, yet her body had managed to accommodate him), and there was the rumored pain that most females experience during their first intercourse. After a while though, as her body had gotten used to him, and several minutes after he began to move, it turned from unpleasant to… enjoyable. The feeling of him inside her was something she could get used to, and the sensation of the thrusts was making her moan.

Hell, if sex was this satisfying, she proposed to make it happen whenever possible.

_And he can't say no._

* * *

She laid down on her side silently, trying to calm the beating of her heart.

Kagura couldn't believe that such an act had become so intense, erotic and… even gratifying. Surprisingly, Okita hadn't been so demanding or dominating, and somehow, she felt a bit empty after he had pulled out of her.

She wanted to do it again, but not now. She was sore, she was sleepy, and… well, she wanted to cuddle him.

"Sougo." She called out to him, placing a hand on his naked shoulder. Immediately, he turned to face her, and automatically, he draped an arm over her torso.

"What?"

"I wanna do it again." She said bluntly.

He smirked in response. "Later. You're probably sore, we're tired, and I need to recover." He said. "You sure are impatient."

"Oh, shut up. You want it to happen again as well!" she shot back.

"Which guy doesn't?" he asked rhetorically, shaking his head. "Use your head, China." A flicker on the forehead, and all she could do was glare at him and stick out her tongue. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss on her hair.

"At least it went well, this _hime hajime_." He couldn't tell her that a lot of failed scenarios ran through his mind way before they had this done, ranging from him being unable to get it up to her walking out on him because he wasn't skilled enough. "And it wasn't a pain to do."

Kagura nodded in agreement. "Let's make it a tradition." She suggested.

"It already _is_ a tradition." He reminded her.

She _did _know it was a tradition, but what he failed to tell her was that it was usually the married couples who did this sort of thing. Hell, she wasn't his wife (not yet anyway), but they'll get there. Soon.

Probably when he has mustered enough courage to ask her and not back out like most of the time.

"Then let's make ours unique. Like… for the whole day, on this date?" she shrugged.

Okita suddenly had a strange glint in his eyes.

"Rest while you can, China. I'll make sure you'll be unable to walk properly after the first day of the year." His grin was so feral that Kagura felt a shiver run up her spine.

… Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to suggest such a daring thing to a sadist.

* * *

Notes:

[1] hatsumoude - first shrine visit of the year  
[2] furisode - a type of kimono wherein the sleeves are very long. Also called the 'swinging sleeves', and worn by unmarried women.  
[3] geta - platform clogs worn with the kimono  
[4] tomoeri - the collar of either the uwagi or the kimono/yukata  
[5] hadajuban - first undergarment worn in the kimono.

As for the title of the fic, it pertains to the first sex of the year of a couple.

hime = princess  
hajime = start/beginning

Again, if you want to read the full version, the link is on my profile page~

Feel free to review this as well if you want.

Thank you again!


End file.
